This invention advantageously relates to a method, apparatus and program to make payment in any currencies through a communication network such as a telephone service or data service such as the Internet. This invention relates generally to a telephone payment service in lieu of banking services such as electronic fund transfer and more particularly to a pre-paid card system having a remote terminal such as a phone or data input terminal and host computer with a database for accounts for verification of these cards in pre-paid amounts, transaction codes, payment codes, receipts codes and their respective user/owners.